With the rapid development of society and economy, transactions between merchants and consumers are becoming increasingly popular. In such circumstances, self-service terminals (such as ATMs, i.e. automatic teller machines) are favored by consumers for their convenient and rapid 24-hour self-service banking and wide distribution.
There are four types of self-service terminal presently in use, which include an automatic teller machine, an automatic deposit machine, a cash recycling machine, and a cash recycling system, where the automated teller machine may provide a cash withdraw with card service, a cash withdraw without card service, a password modification service, a count inquiry service, a payment service, and a transfer service; the automatic deposit machine may provide a cash deposit with card service, a cash deposit without card service, a password modification service, a count inquiry services a payment service, and a transfer service; the cash recycling system may provide a cash withdraw with card service, a cash withdraw without card service, a cash deposit with card service, a cash deposit without card service, a password modification service, a count inquiry service, a payment service, and a transfer service; and the cash recycling machine may provide a cash withdraw with card service, a cash withdraw without card service, a cash deposit with card service, a cash deposit without card service, a password modification service, a count inquiry service, a payment service, and a transfer service. These self-service terminals may provide a client with the cash withdraw with card service, the cash withdraw without card service, the cash deposit with card service, the cash deposit without card service, the password modification service, the count inquiry service, the payment service, and the transfer service.
However, in a case that a core component of the self-service terminal such as a machine core, a card reader, a keyboard, or a receipt printer is malfunctioning, a self-service service on the self-service terminal associated with the malfunctioning component can not be performed. As an example, in a case that a keyboard of a cash recycling system is malfunctioning, the cash recycling system can not provide the clients with any self-service service which requires a password or numbers to be inputted. As another example, in a case that a card reader of an automatic teller machine is malfunctioning, services associated with a card can not be performed. However, most of the services performed on the automatic teller machine are cash withdraw services with card, banknotes in the machine can not be used thereby resulting in a waste of resources. As another example, in a self-service site consisting of three automatic teller machines, in a case that the card reader of one of the automatic teller machine is malfunctioning, and the keyboard of another automatic teller machine is malfunctioning, when a third automatic teller machine is run out of banknotes, banknotes in the other two automatic teller machines can not be used although banknote boxes of these two automatic teller machines are in almost full states, thus the entire self-service site can not provide the cash withdraw service to the customer. For a self-service site in a remote area, this situation is especially noticeable, since self-service terminals can not be maintained by maintenance personnel in time, the self-service site can not provide services to the customer for a long time thereby reducing the quality of services of the self-service site.
Therefore, a method for integrating resources in a self-service site is needed to solve the problem that malfunctioning components of the self-service terminal in the self-service site may result in lacked self-service services.